


Lovesick

by dimpledjoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Doctor Choi Youngjae, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, When Will I Properly Tag, anyway im keeping angst to a minimum, but single dad jb is the ultimate soft, i was given this prompt by an anon and lemme tell u love u anon im loving this prompt, i was going to post another astro fic but its not ready yet, im a bad writer so bear with me, jaebum is in love as soon as he breathes in the same air as youngjae lbr, lets see how it goes, markjin are bambam's parents, never thats when, they might be ooc???, yugyeom is Small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: Yugyeom is terrified of doctors, but when he gets sick, he leaves Jaebum with no choice but to take him to one.Luckily, they meet dr. Choi Youngjae- the loveliest doctor in pediatrics. From then on, Yugyeom says he's sick just so they can go meet dr. Choi.Jaebum, too, is sick. Lovesick, that is.





	Lovesick

When Jaebum woke up one day to a sniffling, red-faced, too warm Yugyeom, he knew he had to do something. It was not often that Yugyeom got sick, but due to experience, he'd get really sick if he didn't do something soon.  
He was glad it had at least happened on a Saturday, which meant there was no school and he could just focus on taking care of his son. 

After checking his temperature, making him some chicken soup, and placing a wet cloth to his burning forehead, he decided it was time to take Yugyeom to a doctor. For some reason, Yugyeom had always been terrified of going to see a doctor. When he was a baby, he would cry, scream, and be generally difficult for the whole time the appointment lasted. 

Now that he was six, not much had changed; he would pout, and cry, and try to convince Jaebum to not take him. Jaebum hated seeing him like that, and so he would avoid going to the doctor when it was possible, but he was worried this might become a bigger issue if he let it off and didn't do something.

He remembered Mark and Jinyoung had said something about Bammie getting sick a little while ago, and how they'd taken him with a pediatrist Mark knew. Not knowing what else he could do, he dialled Jinyoung's number.  
After a missed call and five more rings, he answered the phone.  
"Hey hyung, what's up? is everything okay?" he sounded tired, but he was his best friend. He'd earned the right to wake him up early on a weekend.

"Gyeommie got sick, Jinyoung. He woke up and he had a fever, and he was coughing, too. I don't know what to do, Jinyoung." His voice cracks slightly and he speaks quietly, both because he doesn't want to wake his sleeping six year old and because, as much as he'll deny it, he's scared. He's scared of Yugyeom getting sick and not being able to recover. _He's scared of being alone again._ "Gyeommie won't want to go to a doctor, but I need to take him. Help me, Jinyoung."

He hears Jinyoung sit up in bed, and he can practically see him running his hands through his hair, "stay calm. Have you checked his temperature? Given him any medicine? Wait up, I'll give you the contact of the doctor we took Bammie to. He's really nice, and Bammie seemed to really like him. Five minutes after we arrived, he wanted to stay with him forever. I'm hanging up so I can send you his office's phone number." Concern was audible in his voice.

After telling him to hurry and hanging up, Jaebum walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his notepad, flipped it open to a new page, and reached for a pen. Before long, he's gotten a text from Jinyoung; a phone number, address, and a contact name. 

_Dr. Choi Youngjae._

He wrote down the phone number and went back to Yugyeom's room. Finding him still asleep, he calls the number and makes an appointment for later that day.  
He wakes Yugyeom, and after he's fed him some soup and made him drink some water and a painkiller, he starts getting him ready for his appointment. With winter nearing, the weather gets colder day by day, and Jaebum tries to fight the cold in every way he can. He buys Yugyeom the warmest, cosiest jackets he can afford, and he himself has jackets that would put some blankets to shame.  
He covered his son in jackets and helped him put on his boots, and left him napping on the couch. Just as he was choosing what to wear that day, his stomach grumbled. He changed his clothes and went to have something to eat, after which he took Yugyeom's hand in his and lead him to his car. 

The address Jinyoung had sent Jaebum wasn't far from his apartment, but apparently the car ride is long enough for Yugyeom, who looks a little bit better than in the morning, to start asking questions.  
"Daddy, where are we going?" His voice is quiet and a little bit hoarse from coughing too many times, but Jaebum can hear him just fine.

"We're going to a doctor, Gyeommie, so that you can feel better really quickly!" He tries to sound enthusiastic, but he can feel Yugyeom start feeling nervous.

"Daddy, I don't want to go with a doctor. Daddy, doctors are scary! Daddy, don't take me there!" Yugyeom starts crying, and with balled fists he starts moving in his seat.

"Don't worry, Gyeommie, it's going to be real fast, and then we can do anything you want, okay? We'll go eat wherever you want after it!" This, however, does not appease Yugyeom, and he continues crying as if Jaebum has said nothing.

By this point, they've arrived at the address, and jaebum is parking his car.  
"I promise you won't be scared, Gyeommie! Do you remember Bammie got sick a little while ago? Well, he came here! And Bammie and the doctor became really good friends! Don't you want to meet Bammie's new friend, Gyeommie?" This caught Yugyeom's attention, and he stopped crying, now to only continue sniffling, and he looked at Jaebum with curious and slightly puffy eyes.  
Jaebum unbuckled his seatbelt and did the same to Yugyeom's, then getting off the car and opening Yugyeom's door as well (he had the child lock in place. He didn't need a hyperactive Yugyeom opening the door mid-highway again).

He took his hand and led him towards the building's door, up a flight of stairs, and into a waiting area. Without letting go of his hand (to avoid risking him running off), he walks towards the receptionist's desk, where a handsome man sat typing in a computer.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jaebum recognised his voice as the same one he'd heard when making the appointment. Smooth, but a little rough at the same time. Sweet, like honey; deep and manly. A voice to match his handsome face.

"I, uh, I made an appointment this morning. Im Yugyeom, with, uh, Dr. Choi?" His stuttering embarrasses him, but he swallows his shame and acts like nothing's happened.

The man (Jackson Wang, a small nearby plaque on his desk reads) smiled, and Jaebum couldn't help but think everything about this man was pretty.

"12:30 appointment, right? Dr. Choi is with someone right now, but he should be finishing up. Whenever they come out you're free to go in, right through that door." He gestures toward a door nearby, and Jaebum thanks him and goes to a nearby chair to sit with a not-so-calm Yugyeom.

It's not long before a couple and their child are coming out, and Jaebum takes Yugyeom's hand in his and enters the room.

Inside, he finds pastel coloured walls and a few toys, and the moment he sets his eyes on the doctor, he feels his heart stop.  
His breath gets taken away, and he is sure he has died and found an angel.  
Inside the brightly lit room, he finds a man, standing, smile bright and hair light; he hears the faint sounds of a beautiful laughter, a bubbly sound he feels blessed to hear, and if his heart had stopped before, well now it's beating wildly in his chest.

 _Doctor Choi Youngjae_ , his mind supplies.  
( _He's gorgeous_ , his beating heart replies)

**Author's Note:**

> this is Supremely Bad but a bonus is smol yugyeommie!!  
> scream with me about got7 and small children (children scream so much,,,) 
> 
> anyways tell me what you thought or just send me a hey [ @joonielesters](%E2%80%9Djoonielesters.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


End file.
